daddy!
by alessathegod
Summary: In the future sark is a father and his daughter doesn't know what he's doing proper version
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 daddy

"daddy daddy is this ok." the short blonde haired teen asked. she looked over to her father who had a nose in the book he had been reading for the last week.

"daddy is this ok." the blonde haired teen asked again holding the beaker of the mixed chemicals. then her father turned round his blonde hair darker than ever the girl had very few memories of the light blonde haired man who was her father,

"oh thats perfect nina."she put the chemicals in the fridge.

"whats next daddy."nina had been helpeing her father in the lab for some time now since as far back as she could remember her aunt had been taken ill when she was six and her father was working on a cure for her . he had give up his old job as a terrorist after she was born her mother had insisted not that he listened to her but after her aunt aya had been taken ill he had turned to the side of good well all nina could do was hope.

"i need you to get me a chemical from MOMO lab on secter 3 it white and it comes in a long bottle."

" ok daddy what this chemical do then?"

"it will speed up the fermentation time." nina had to get all her dads chemicals because he isnt allowed to do experiments after the mina incident.she had always called her father daddy but she knew his real name not most people did, Julian Sark was his alias but her father told her his real name but she wasnt allowed to say it he hated it so much _ i guess it would bring back the pain full memories about his mother and father._ _kane kiryo is that japanese ?_

"ok dad im going now." she knew she would have to take the main road so she probably would see her mom or grand mam her moms mom. _Irina_

the walk was long and would be beter if she had asked to take her dads car. But she wouldnt be able to drive legally she was only 15.

_god i hate walking_ momo lab was on the edge of sector 3 so it was a long walk from sector 7.

_god i hate working in the slums , if only dad stopped making weapons of mass destruction we wouldnt be in this mess i guess old habits are hard to break._

when she final got to the beautiful sector 3 she bumped in to her ma

"nina where are you going."

"errrr no where ma." her mother didnt like her working in the lab with her dad which gave nina the destinct impression that her ma didnt like her dad.

_then why the hell did you marry him. _Sydney wasnt her mother, mother she never gave birth to her but befor nina was born they got married so she thought that she was her mother untill a few months ago her dad told her the truth which she realy didnt want to think about.

" so then you wont minde me taking you home then."

"no ma i want to stay here."

"nina what arent you telling me."

her mom could see right througth ninas blue eyes but luckely nina had inherited lots of stuff from her dad like they share the same interest in science but also her ability to lie convisingly.

"well ma you see i was taking a walk and decided to vist lilla in the momo lab."

"i see is that all" her mother raised an eyebrow at her to show how she didnt believe her.

her mother walked away and before she got in the car she turned and said." well see you at home then"

phew nina thought as she passed the big doors of the momo lab all the labs where named after the new sets of super humans that were created there was mina, momo, dorothy, lisa , alessa and killer. her and her dad worked in the dorothy lab.

"lilla" nina waved at the girl siting on the desk her dark brown hair in a bun . lilla and nina where best friends but lately they where acting like a bit more than that ever since lilla told nina she was a les.

"nina what do you need now."lilla knew when nina came to talk business, nina pulled out a pic of the chemical her dad needed .

"just wait a sec while i go get it." nina looked on the tabel to the the research notes on project momo , all looked stable from what nina could see.Then lilla returned with the bottle in her hand.

"you know you could stay a little longer i could give you a tour of the lab."

"well that sounds nice but i have an experiment to get back to." lilla moved closer to nina and put her hands round her softly kissing her.

"well we could go to a movie and well not watch the movie if you get my dirift."

kissing her again its not that nina didnt like lilla in that way because she did but aya was dying with each passing second.

_god im gonna regret this._she pulls away and leaves silently.

"dad dad wher are you." nina could see the state that lab was in but there was no trace of her dad where could he be , she went to check the back room and could see a figure in a chair that had its back to her. she could see a puddle of blood around the chair.

"daddy"

she went to look round the chair and saw the body and screamed

"DADDY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: The following people should not be reading this fanfiction for their own sake. (We shall not be held responsible for any disgust or mental scarring that may occur after reading this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

1. Homophobes

2. Any of those with innocent minds and not much imagination

3. People with TOO MUCH imagination

4. Any other people who generally don't read this kind of genre

5. Pepole who have anything against non-humans and non-human rights e.g A.I.'s

Anyways on with the fanfiction!

Chapter 2

"DADDY!"

Some one came up behind Nina and put their hands over her eyes.

"Don't look Nina, I don't want you to see this"

"Daddy! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt, but I know someone who is"

"Who?"

"My lab assistant obviously"

"You mean the person in the chair was your assistant? I didn't know you had an asistant besides me!"

"Um yes, well uh... anyway shouldn't you be getting home, wouldn't want your mother to worry too much now would we?"

"No, i suppose not" Nina walked to the door, pausing she turned to look at her father. "One more thing that woman is NOT my mother!"

"Nina, do we have to discusss this now, I have to get this mess cleaned up"

Nina walked out, deciding to take the very long route home. Wouldn't do Sydney too much harm to worry a little and anyway she wanted to drop in on Lillia.She needed someone to talk to and Lillia always listened. Plus Lillia could drive so she could hitch a ride home.

_What's daddy up to? And why didn't he tell me he had someone else working for him? Does he send me the chemicals just to get me out of the way? Is he GAY? Wait don't answer that you already know._ Sark had dropped the bombshell a few weeks back, but she didn't quite believe it then. No impossible, couldn't be true. But it was and she had to live with the fact that her father was gay not being able to tell anyone was the hardest part.

Flashback

"You're WHAT!"

"Please sweetheart, try to understand. It's not really my fault, it just sort of happened"

"You fall in love with a MAN and it isn't your FAULT? What kind of twisted world do you live in? Does she know?"

"Well, I think she does"

"You haven't told her! She's supposed to be your wife!"

"I know, I know. Look don't lecture me sweetheart, I just haven't got round to telling her yet. Not that she'd care, she's not much of a wife anyway"

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to shout. It's just a bit much to take in at the moment. I think I'll go home now."

"Ok sweetheart only...don't, don't tell your mother ok, this is our little secret"

"Alright I won't tell her. But you should."

/Flashback

"Nina, HEY NINA!"

Nina started. She'd made it all the way to sector 3's MOMO lab and not even realised it. Lillia was walking quickly across the parking lot towards her.

"Hey Sleepy Jean, get your head out of the clouds! What's up Nina, your not usually like this?"

"Oh, sorry Lillia."

"What you doing out this way, don't tell me you need another chemical!"

"Oh no nothing like that. Just fancied the walk that's all."

"Well I'd love to give you a ride home but I've got a meeting and I'm already late. Sorry beautiful, You'llk have to make your own way home. Drop by tomorrow for a chat ok?"

"OK. Thanks anyway, see you around Lillia"

_Oh great. I'm already late home and now I can't even get a ride. Some day I'm having._

Nina was brought out of her reviere when she bumped straight into someone walking the other way. She hit the pavement hard and looked up to yell at the guy when he offered out his hand.

"Sorrry about that miss, guess i wassn't paying much attention to where I was going"

Nina laughed "Well I guess that makes two of us"

The man laughed and pulled her up. "Well you seem ok so I'll let you get to where ever it is you're going to. Oh do you know where MOMO lab is?"

"You looking for Lillia?"

The man looked nervous. "Um, yeah that's right. Why, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing except you just missed her. She's already gone."

"Oh, thanks i'll catch her another time" The man's phone started to ring. "Well I guess I'd better answer this. Take care." He walked off with his headdown, listening intently to whoever it was on the phone.

"Yeah, see ya" _Who was that man? Why does he look so familiar. And his voice, I swear I've heard it before. But where? Oh well guess it's really none of my business. But still..._


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: The following people should not be reading this fanfiction for their own sake. (We shall not be held responsible for any disgust or mental scarring that may occur after reading this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

1. Homophobes

2. Any of those with innocent minds and not much imagination

3. People with TOO MUCH imagination

4. Any other people who generally don't read this kind of genre

5. Pepole who have anything against non-humans and non-human rights e.g A.I.'s

Anyways on with the fanfiction!

Chapter 3

"NINA! Where have you BEEN? I've been worried SICK!"

"Sorry mom, just stopped by the labs to see Lillia."

"Hmmm. You spend far too much time with that girl. Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I AM mom, Lillia helps me out with all the hard bits I don't understand. Like geometry!"

"Well as long as you're working hard I gues it's ok. Oh did you hear. There was an accident at your fathers lab?"

"Daddy's lab! Is he alright?"

"He's fine. It says on the news the lab got trashed and one of your fathers lab assistants was murdered"

"Oh no how horrible! Did they say which one?"

"No, they didn't mention any names. Anyway hurry up and take a shower. Dinners nearly ready! And your grandparents will be here soon!"

Sark walked in half way through dinner. Nina ran up and threw her arms around him

"Oh Daddy! Mom told me about the accident at the lab! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

He laughed "No, no I'm fine." He kissed Sydney's cheek. "Hello darling, how was your day?"

"A bit stressful but I'll manage. Can you and Nina do the dishes tonight, I'm a bit tired"

"Sure" Sark's phone started ringing."Just give me a minute to answer this" Sark headed towards the kitchen, promptly shuting the door behind him.

"Vaugn, I've told you you can't call me at home!"

"I have to see you!"

"Now?"

"Yes now. I remembered the girl i bumped into in the street. The one I told you about. It was Nina Sark, and she didn't even recognise me"

"How could she? She barely knew you before you disappeared and she has supressed memories from the war."

"Still, I need to see you! Please Sark, make up some excuse, come and see me!"

"Alright alright, name the place"

Sark walked out of the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"What is it Daddy?"

"Somethings come up sweetheart. I need to go back to the lab for a few hours."

Sark picked up his keys from the side and went out of the door, not before hearing Sydney yelling something about being "good for nothing" and "an appaling excuse for a husband" What he heard next was Nina screaming "Leave him alone Sydney! He's a better dad to me than you are as a mom! I hate you!" Nina pushed passed her father and out of the front door pulling out her phone as she went. Sark heard her talking.

"Lillia, can you come get me. I've had a massive bust up with Sydney and need a place to crash for a while..."

Sark came up and talked to Lillia. "Don't worry about coming to get her Lillia, I'll drop her off, I'm going that way anyway."

Nina smiled through her tears "Thanks Dad"

"What am I here for. Now jump in, I'll go get you some stuff."

Sark dropped the bag into the boot 5 minutes later and got in beside Nina. "Now, where abouts does Lillia live?"

Vaugn paced up and down in aggitration. _Where are you? Dammit Sark you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago._ Suddenly a car pulled up and flashed it's lights

"About time" muttered Vaugn climbing in. "Your late"

Sark gave a weak smile "Sorry about that, family crisis. Sydney's gone and upset Nina again."

"Nina! Is she ok?"

"She's fine, gone to crash at a friends for a few days but she'll come home eventually, she always does."

Sark drove to a house a few miles out of town. He'd brought this place a while back, when he first started seeing Vaugn. It had been both a getaway for him and a place they could meet. They'd spent days here when Sark had told his family he would be out of town on business. Sydney didn't know about the retreat, he'd purchased it out of his own account. This was also where Nina had spent the first years of her childhood. He'd considered bringing her back to see if it would help her memory but he'd never gotten round to it. So instead the house had stood empty and the keys left in the shed. Sark looked in the usual place and found the keys hadn't been moved. Good no one had been inside then. Sark put the key in the lock and let both him and Vaugn into the house, closing the door behind them he turned to Vaugn.

"So, what's so urgent that you insisted that we meet?"

"I wanted to talk about Nina. I want to see her Sark."

"Why, what's so important that you need to bring her life crashing down around her. She's been put through enough already!"

"You know exactly why. And I don't suppose you've told her about us either"

"I have, but only a little, I didn't mention any names but I told her I was seeing another man."

"I see. Well anyway tell her soon Sark because if you don't, then I will."

"Look, we've had a lot of things on. Sydney's pregnant and could go into labour anytime soon. How she's managed to keep that from Nina I will never know"

Vaugn brought his fist up and swung it hard into Sarks face. Sark reeled, not expecting that from Vaugn, then smiled in a sadistic kind of way

"Just like old times eh Vaugh. Remember when you were interrogating me in the CIA? How does it feel?"

"I want you to take me back now Sark. I'll be in touch again, and make sure you hav a little chat with your daughter. Next time, I won't be so forgiving"

Sark dropped Vaugn off. As he disappeared into the shadows Sark muttered to himself.

"What did I ever see in you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarks phone began to ring again. Sydney's number flashed on the screen. Sark frowned, but still something was telling him to pick up. When he answered Sydney's mothers voice greeted him. She sounded on the edge of panic.

"Sark come quickly. It's Sydney. She's gone into labour. You need to get to the hospital soon!"

_Shit not now! Of all the times you had to pick to go into labour, you had to pick now didn't you Syd._

Sark arrived at the hosptial in time to meet his wife as she was going into the delivery room. She reached for his hand and he let her take it. She looked scared and in pain. Sark liked this side of Sydney, the dependent one, depending on him to be with her. And despite the fact they never really got on he would be there for her. He remembered what it was like to be abandoned by someone when you needed them.

Flashback

"Vaugn, Vaugn wher are you going?"

No answer

"Please Vaugn, I need you"

Searing pain, and blackness.

/Flashback

"Congratulations Mr Sark, you have a prefectly healthy little boy"

Sark smiled across to his wife, who looked exhausted but happy. The labour had been long and painful for her but now they had a little boy, and she was happy.

"So what about a name for our son? What do you think Julian? How about...Zack?"

"No I was thinking more. Nah, forget it, you won't like it."

"What is it? Please tell me Julian!"

"Well I was thinking, perhaps, Strife would be a good name."

"It's perfect! That's what we'll call you. Strife Julian Sark"

"Now all we have to do is tell your big sister Nina she has a little brother!"

Nina's phone started ringing. She looked at her phone and sighed. It was her dad probably telling her she had to come home. Lillia was lying besided her giving her a raiused eyebrows look.

"Arn't you gonna get that?"

"Hello dad"

"Hey sweetheart. How would you feel if I told you that you had a baby brother"

Nina's face lit up. "A BABY! Wow you and Syd kept that quiet! Congrats dad, you have a son!"

"But you'll always be my little girl. I've got to go now my batteries dying so I'll chat to you later."

"Bye dad"

Nina looked at Lillia, who was staring back at her best friend in amazment. Then they both screamed. Throwing their arms around each other they started doing a jig round the flat, bouncing like lunatics all the while singing

"A baby, a baby Sydney's got a baby! A little baby boy for Sark and Nina!"

Vaugn sat outside the flat window. He knew where Lillia lived and he had tracked her down. Now he sat watching Nina with a look of sadness._ Oh my little Nina, if you only knew the hardships you now face._


End file.
